Pilot
by leaf aim
Summary: The story is around what happens to Connie and Col when they are twenty and the rest is undecided but I thought I would try them at an older age. To summarise it is basically Connie and Col fluff!
1. 20 years

20 years old.

Connie mumbled determinedly to Col, "I told you I was waiting". Col lay on his back, eyes closed as Connie moved to be closer to him.

"I know but God I love you."

"I love you too Col" Connie retorted.

"Marry me then" he exclaimed shocking both himself and Connie in the process who had frozen beside him, "make things permanent, give people a celebration, I just can't ever bear to be parted from you" he continued sitting up.

"What?" Connie said, breaking out of her state of shock and looking at Col with a puzzled manner.

"Marry me."

"Seriously" Connie slowly cautioned.

"Yes" Col answered bluntly blushing but with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Then yes with all my soul" concluded Connie as Col silenced her with a kiss.

After a few moments they broke apart grinning widely and ecstatically at each other.

"Now what?" Connie blissfully enquired as Col pulled her to her feet.

"We break the news I guess" leaving the room arm in arm.

.................................................................................................................................................

[It's my first attempt at anything and so is a pilot of what I need to do to write a story on this site.

Please bear with me it's very bad, short and so do not feel obliged to review.

However, I have started the next chapter which is already longer and if you like I will carry on with this story. :-)]


	2. Meeting

Meeting.

"I still don't get why we needed to call a meeting together. Would it not have been so much better to tell people individually?" challenged Connie as both she and Connie headed towards Mack and Evelyn's for a lift to the Masterson's barn where they were to tell their friends and family in the society of their engagement.

"Suppose it depends on how you look at it" he replied sensing Connie's anxiety, "at least this way you only have to break the news once rather than tell people repeatedly" he finished.

"I guess" grumbled Connie as she tried to hide her nerves.

Taking Connie's hand Col reassured her, "hey we'll be fine, relax, I'll be right beside you he whole time darling."

"Okay I can do this, I can, I can do this- easy" Connie mumbled to herself breathing heavily and repeating the words like a mantra on their arrival at the Masterson's whilst Col gently put his hands on her shoulders and guided her into the barn where curious people and creatures were gathering.

When everyone had gathered and settled in their respective corners Connie and Col rose fully conscious of the many eyes glaring at them expectantly.

"Well...well Connie and I" Col faltered.

"Speak up son" Mack boomed.

"Connie and I have some news" he continued somewhat more steadily and with an air of confidence, "as I'm sure you all know we have been a couple for six years and well, we have decide to... to" Col blushed at the floor.

"To get married" Connie quietly finished. A silence followed a silence which equalled an echo in a dead forest, in which you could have heard the blink of an eyelid.

This silence was broken suddenly but unsurprisingly by Rat who grinned wolfishly "about time. Can I be your best man and all that?" "Sorry George" he added as an afterthought. Col grateful for both the instant acceptance of his best friend and of the eyes moving to study Rat's constant ability to be unaffected by awkward surroundings returned a half smile as if to convey his thanks before being engulfed by Mack.

............................

The impromptu celebrations went on long into the night. The dragons put on a flying display spurting golden flames towards the midnight sky and swooping precariously towards the ground before turning at the last possible moment. The banshees arrived and began to dance swaying slowly, those unaccustomed froze in discomfort uncertain as to how to react as Evelyn began to sway with them in a circle. It was like a trance, broken by Rat and the Clamworthy's joining in and soon everyone was drawn to the dance floor.

Smiling elatedly at Col from across the room Connie turned back to Jessica and tuned back into their discussion on Jessica's marine biology degree, "that sounds brilliant and it means your by the sea, not that Arran wouldn't follow you to the ends of the earth . Speaking of which how are you both?"

"Could I steal Connie for a mo?" Col suddenly intervened.

"Be my guest" Jessica laughed good- naturedly at the pair.

"Thanks I love Jessica don't get me wrong but I could really do with some fresh air and some peace." Connie whispered as Col led her through the doors.

"I know that's why I thought Skylark could take us for a quiet ride over the moors then home- you must be exhausted I know I am." Col finished by kissing her forehead and acknowledging his fortune to have the immense love of Connie.

"How about forgetting Skylark?" Connie said her outline blurring as her form changed into that of a giant, silver Pegasus.

Col hopped on "Sure, let's go."

Lavina smiled at the pair as they sneaked off into the inky night thinking of how much Connie had softened Col over time and of how conscious they both were of the others every movement gravitating around the other.

[Slightly longer this time though still short. In the next chapter an old character with unfinished business returns- Cassandra- I thought she deserved to return and I now know where I'm going with this story- it's like my pen has a will of its own and I am merely the puppet that holds it. Thank you for those who have reviewed or simply have read it. Mia xxx]


	3. Along time coming

A long time coming.

"Hello Colin." Col swerved around sharply...

"Connie we need to talk" said Col thinking back to the return of someone who was supposed to love him unconditionally and who in normal circumstances should call "Mum."

"Hello Colin" Col swerved sharply around the voice both familiar and unnerving.

"Cassandra" he replied monotonously, "eight years it's taken you. Why? Why here, why now?" his voice cracked with sudden emotion. "ANSWER ME MOTHER" he shouted mockingly when he heard no reply.

Cassandra simply stared at Col unmoved by his sudden outburst as if she had expected it, as if it bored her.

"I have pupils to teach" Col declared confidently to mask his hurt at the rejection.

Col headed towards the riding school stopping to help tighten the girth of a pony and bridle it ready for riding. "See easy" Col said to the child now feeling in control again.

"She'll be back, she must have heard, news spreads fast and it's been almost a month, I bet it's those rock dwarves- shifty creatures if you ask me or Codrington could have communicated with Hoo- noooo, he can't have!" he said pouring out accusations and fear in equal measure to a now concerned Connie.

[Sorry it's both short and a long time coming but truthfully A-Levels will always come first over recreation.

Happy Christmas everyone- 3 days to go!!!]


End file.
